My Journal: Katara's Story
by LadyLibra12
Summary: Katara is writing a journal to tell about her life, and how she slowly begins to realize she loves Zuko. A new way to write for Katara's POV! [Zutara] Rated 'T' for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a different take on how to write a Katara POV story. I've had this in my head for the longest, and, in fear of losing the idea, I wanted to go ahead and post it. Um, all of you that are waiting for my other stories, they will be updated. Only You might take a little more time though._

_I plan on making one for Zuko too, but that's after I finish this one._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar. _

_Chapter 1_

Dear Journal,

I have started writing a little journal, to keep me busy and to keep my thoughts. I wish to show my children one day. Neither Aang nor Sokka knows about this, so I must keep this a secret. My day was like every other. Traveling on Appa, having little arguments with Sokka about his so called 'instincts', putting up with Sokka's eating problem, cooking for the boys, and making friendly jokes about Sokka in which Aang always laughs.

As much as I love being with Aang and Sokka, I'm getting tired of this same old routine. Same thing, _every _day: wake up, eat, ride on Appa, land, eat, then go back to sleep. And even sometimes get harassed by Zuko. I'm beginning to miss the quiet, simple life at the South Pole.

I must go now. Aang is beginning to wake up, as I am writing this at night when they're asleep. The one time I have enough time to write without they finding out.

_Katara_

Dear Journal,

Today Zuko found us, and, as always, we managed to slip out of his grasp.

How I hate that Prince.

We can never find someplace to shop and meet other people, and have a good time unless he shows up. I hate it. I hate _him._ What does he want with Aang anyway? He probably wants to torture him. But that could never happen. If he hasn't captured us before, what makes him so sure he'll catch us now?

_Katara_

Dear Journal,

I stand corrected. Obviously Zuko does have the wits to outsmart someone in order to catch them. And I was it. Here's how it happened: I told Aang and Sokka I was going to take a bath, and I decided to sneak my journal with me as well. So, with my journal in my pocket, I tried to find my way to the small pond. Unfortunately, Zuko was just waiting for someone to come walking about in the woods. He grabbed me, tried to force me to tell him where Aang was (I was a long way from camp), and when I did not tell him, he took me with him. And here I am now. Stuck in a smelly, old, damp cell with nothing but a rickety cot and a pot to pee in. But at least I have my journal to keep me company.

I wonder how Aang and Sokka are doing. Do they realize I'm gone? I'm afraid nothing but time will tell. I'm going to sleep.

_Katara_

Dear Journal,

I have eaten breakfast; a nastytasting piece ofbread with soup. Zuko can't expect me to live off this while I'm held captive. But then again, I don't expect to be here long. I'm sure the boys are on their way to save me right now.

It must be by noon now. Zuko visited me earlier this morning expecting me to spill the beans on Aang. Roaring, "Tell me now!" and "I order you to tell me!", Zuko only served to make me even more annoyed and angered. And so I kept my mouth shut, even though I would've anyway. That arrogant, prick of a Prince, who do he think he is? I'm not one of his servants!

I still worry for Aang and Sokka.

_Katara_

* * *

_That's it. How'd you like it? If Katara sounds too proper, like 1600s England kind of proper, then that's because I've been reading those kinds of books lately. Sorry bout that. :sweatdrop:_

_A review would be nice. (hint, hint) :)_

_Nika_


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel so loved right now. I'm glad everyone liked my story! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Dear Journal,

I miss Aang and Sokka so much. I hope they're doing well without me. I hate this warso much I can't express how I feel. My mother deceased and my father gone to fight for the water tribes, Sokka and I are practically orphans! And it's all because of _his _stupid, obnoxious nation! They're the ones who started this useless war! Hundreds and hundreds of children and mothers and fathers dead; the Fire Nation acts like they can't show the least bit of mercy. As far as I know, they are the weakest nation; maybe not physically, but most definitely in mind and spirit.

I have just eaten dinner, and, again, it was very nasty. I prefer the food I ate back with Aang and Sokka. I must go. I hear someone turning the key in the lock.

_Katara_

Dear Journal,

I'm feeling better now. Last night Prince Zuko's uncle Iroh came to visit me. I was afraid at first but I came to like him. He and Zuko are very different; I can't believe they're related. He welcomed me here and told me about himself. He is a retired general, loves tea, and, the part that surprised me the most, he doesn't like this war at all! I thought _all _Firebenders supported this war. I guess I thought wrong.

When Iroh asked me how I was, I complained about this cell. He told me he'd try to persuade Zuko to let me stay in a more suitable room. And the best part of all, he's going to let me eat with him at dinner. I can't wait! I hope they have better food. I can't help but feel a little suspicious, too. What if Iroh is just being nice to me to get me to tell the whereabouts of Aang? I'm starting to think agreeing to the dinner was a bad idea. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I'll just keep my mouth shut.

Zuko also paid me a visit today, unfortunately. This time he told me, "You are to attend dinner tonight, but in exchange I want information about the Avatar." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not telling you anything. Can't you get that into your tiny little brain?" He scowled and we started arguing. Eventually he stormed out of my cell, slamming the door. He has some nerve.

_Katara_

Dear Journal,

The food at dinner was delicious. There were rolls, sweet tasting fruits and drinks, rabbitmeat, everything you could imagine. I almost started drooling. Iroh and I chatted while Zuko just ate quietly, hardly uttering a word. Once he asked me about Aang but Iroh told him not to bother me with that matter, and so he didn't talk for the rest of the night.

Aang and Sokka still haven't come for me. I wonder what's taking them so long.

_Katara_

Dear Journal,

Today I sat outside on deck playing Pai Sho with Iroh. Of course I didn't know how to play but he taught me and I caught on quickly, I even beat him at a game! Zuko didn't seem so happy about that. But who cares? I sure don't. He leaned on the rail the whole time watching me, like I was going to pull a trick and escape. Where would I go? We're in the middle of the ocean!

I loved being out of that dark cell. The sun was shining brightly and there was a warm breeze about. And the ocean was so beautiful. I could've stared at it all day, but Zuko was so hasty to get me back in my cell. What is wrong with him? Do he really consider me _that_ much of a threat? Well, I am a pretty skilled Waterbender.

I asked Iroh if he could show me where the bathroom was so I could take a bath tomorrow. It's by Zuko's room.

_Katara_

Dear Journal,

Oh my! I was about to knock on the bathroom door when Zuko came out, _nude_. Well, he wasn't _really _nude. He had a towel wrapped around him.Of all of thetimes I've seen Zuko,I never saw him blush like I did today. I bet my face was just as red. I just stared at him. I couldn't tear my eyes away. Water was still dripping from his chest, which by the way was _perfectly_ toned. I mean, Gods, it was like a Roman God was standing before me! He must've noticed me staring at him so openly because his blushed deepened and he scowled. "What are you looking at?" He yelled. I wanted to answer, _'A God' _But I didn't. I would be betraying Aang and Sokka, and my tribe, even more. I moved out of the way and he walked swiftly to his room.

And here I am, my face still feeling a bit hot and flashbacks of that moment constantly popping into my mind. Curse my hormones.

_Katara_

* * *

_Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was never good at writing long chapters. Review please. _

_Nika _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Here's chapter 3. _

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Dear Journal, 

Ever since yesterday when Zuko and I experienced that… unusual encounter, he'd been acting grouchier than usual. It must be one of those 'boy' things. Speaking of unusual, Iroh has been giving me knowing smiles lately. When I asked him why he was giving me those looks, he grinned and said, "I know what happened yesterday." I blushed and said, "Well, it was an accident. What, do you honestly think I _want_ to see that Prince half nude?" What a bad thing to say. Especially with Zuko's crew walking around, who all stopped to look at me. Iroh started laughing, which made me even more embarrassed. And to top it all off, I'm having dinner with them again tonight.

Where are Sokka and Aang?

_Katara_

-------------------------------

Dear Journal,

Dinner was unbearable. With Iroh trying not to laugh at me, Zuko refusing to make eye contact, and his crew smirking at me, I didn't think I'd make it through the night. That Prince, he's ruining me life! It's bad enough I saw him with only a towel on!

At least I had a good meal.

_Katara_

------------------------------

Dear Journal,

While I was walking down the corridor to the washroom, I bumped into Zuko. Literally. He seemed to be rushing somewhere and he knocked me down on the floor. Scowling, he reached down, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up saying, "Watch where you're going, water peasant." I frowned. "Excuse me?" I snapped. "You bumped into me! And I have a name! It's Katara!" I told him my name before but I felt the need to remind him. He ignored me and said, "Watch it next time, _water peasant_." Then he walked away. I stood in my spot, counting to ten before I continued to walk to the washroom.

I thought Princes were supposed to be sweet and handsome and charming. Zuko was anything but. Well, maybe he was a tad bit handsome…. What am I thinking? Have I completely lost my mind? I'm beginning to think someone tainted my food.

_Katara_

------------------------------------

Dear Journal,

I thought I lost you, journal. I've been searching all day, but it seems you've been under my cot the whole time. But I know I left you under my pillow. Perhaps you fell? Anyway, I have great news!

I heard from Iroh we are stopping at a port somewhere in the Earth Kingdom! This could be my one chance to escape! We get there by noon tomorrow.

_Katara_

----------------------------------------------

Dear Journal,

I fear I'm on even worse terms with Zuko. True, I managed to sneak off the ship, but here's what happened afterward:

I took a second to breathe in the fresh air of the Earth Kingdom before moving swiftly. There wasn't that many Fire Nation soldiers about, seeing as most of them either stayed on the ship drinking ale in the break room or went with Iroh or Zuko to shop. I crept around the ship until I was sure I was safe to run for it. I ran for my life, not bothering to take one last look at Zuko's ship. I came upon a merchant shop and stopped, thinking the owner may be willing to help me. I just had to look to my right and witness some girl flirting with the Prince. I don't know why I felt the sudden urge to go up to that red headed girl and slap her so hard her teeth would fall out, but I felt like I should. It's not like I'm courting Zuko or anything.

Well, Zuko turned his head and looked over where I was. His eyes widen and that girl gave me a nasty look, in which I returned right back to her with as much attitude. Zuko scowled and started to walk toward me. I muttered a curse as I started to run. I wasn't fast enough. Zuko caught up with me and scolded me. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "I'm taking you back to the ship!" I would've put up a fight but there was no water around. And I couldn't fistfight Zuko. So he lifted me up and over his shoulder and carried me off to the ship.

Once we made it back to my cell, he dropped me on the rickety cot and I was sure the thing was going to collapse. He frowned at me and said, "I'll talk to you later. One of my men will come back to get you." And without waiting for me to answer, he left the cell slamming the door, and making sure it was locked.

I only have one question: Why did I feel so jealous when I saw Zuko with that girl?

_Katara_

------------------------------------

Dear Journal,

I am _very _angry. And you can guess about whom.

_Zuko._

Yesterday night, Zuko sent one of his soldiers to escort me to the Mediation Room to speak with him. Our talk went something like this:

"What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to look as ominously as I can. Zuko pointed to the chair in front of him. I stride toward the chair and sit down. I was determined not to show any fear. "I told you not to leave the ship." He said. I leaned on the arm of the chair. "And?" I asked. "And you disobeyed me!" He yelled.

"I'm not one of your servants. I don't have to listen to you."

"You may not one but you still are a water tribe peasant! Listen to your superiors!"

"You are not my superior!"

"Well I don't see you being descended from a line of royalty!"

"Even if I was, I still wouldn't show respect to a spoiled, arrogant, brainless, obnoxious Prince like you!"

That made him even angrier. The room heated up and I started to sweat a little. And before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "At least I don't go around flirting with redheads instead of doing my job!" Zuko scowled even more (if that was possible) then he mouth twisted into a teasing smirk. "Why are so you so concerned about it? Are you jealous?" He asked me.

I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. How dare he accused _me_ of being jealous! "For your information, your _highness_, I'm _not_ jealous!" I snapped. "Now would you let me leave?" He stared at me for a long moment. I stared right back at him. Finally, he smirked and waved me off. "Dismiss." He said and a guard came to lead me back to my cell.

Still waiting for Aang and Sokka to rescue me.

_Katara_

* * *

_Woohoo! My second post in a day! Hope ya'll enjoyed this! Review please! _

_Nika_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm glad everyone likes this story. Your kind reviews are what keep me going! Here's Chapter 4._

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Dear Journal,

Luckily, I did not have dinner with Iroh and Zuko. I ate dinner in my cell, but it was the same rich, tasty food they served me when I dined with Zuko. Later that night, Iroh stopped by to tell me they had a meeting, that's why I couldn't join them. A man named Zhao visited Zuko, and from what a gathered from Iroh about the meeting, things are not going well. This Zhao person tends to kick Zuko off his ship and take control. Iroh sounded very sad, and I can't imagine how angry Zuko looked. Although it would serve him right to get a taste of his own medicine, I still think Zuko doesn't deserve to get robbed of his own ship. But why do I care? He can probably buy a new fleet of them. Why should I worry?

Aang and Sokka are taking too long to rescue me. I see I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands.

_Katara_

----------------------

Dear Journal,

I ate in my cell again today. But instead of one of Zuko's servants bringing the meal to me, Zuko himself did. He burst in angrily and slammed the tray down on the small table beside my cot, knocking a little food out of it. I frowned and looked at him. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. Then he glared at me for a moment before storming out of my cell.

I haven't been out all day. Well once, but that was only to bathe. That Zhao guy has been here, trying to force Zuko to sell his ship. Who is Zhao and why do he want Zuko's ship? I would ask Iroh but he hasn't come by today. I'm lonely, with no one to talk to but write in this journal.

I'm _so _bored.

I'll say I'm starting to miss even Zuko, but I'm not _that_ desperate. But I do miss Iroh, and his jokes. Even if he does tell proverbs that I don't really get. I'm going to take a nap.

_Katara_

---------------------------

Dear Journal,

I was finally let out of my cell today! Zhao has left and I hope he will not be coming back! After all, he _is _the one who caused me to stay locked up in that crampy cell for two days.

Today I stood out on the deck and rejoiced in having the summer breeze caress my cool skin. I played Pai Sho with Iroh again, and I won three times in a row. And then Zuko had to ruin my good time by picking an argument with me on how Waterbenders are weak while Firebenders are strong and courageous. My answer was this: "If my people are so weak, then why have almost all the men in my tribe gone to fight for our rights? My people are _not _weak. They are courageous, merciful and more definitely more stronger than your people, my _highness_." Zuko scowled a bit. "How dare you insult my people!" He began but I interrupted him by saying, "How dare you insult _my_ people? How dare you and your people destroy so many innocent lives! If the Fire Nation stoops that low, than they are obviously the most weakest." I say. I felt the hot air pouring off of Zuko by that time. I realized I've gone to far, but it was the truth.

He grabbed my arm and guided me toward the door that lead inside the ship. I tried to plant my feet down on the floor and pull away but he was too strong. "What are you taking me?" I asked. "Back to your cell," he answered gruffly. When I finally realized all that punching wasn't going to let him let go of me, I kicked him right in his knee (he wasn't wearing his armor because he just finished training), hard, but not too hard. For some reason, I didn't want to hurt him. His grip loosened and I took that advantage to pull away and run to find Iroh.

I found Iroh in the cafeteria, sipping tea. I ran up to him and said quickly, "Zuko's coming after me because I kicked him because he wanted to take me back to my cell!" Iroh looked at me confusedly before asking, "What?" Before I could answer, Zuko burst through the door and ran up to me. "Zuko, what's going on?" Iroh asked. As Zuko picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder, he answered, "This girl kicked me in my knee. I want to take her back to her cell." When Iroh asked why, Zuko stubbornly said, "Because she insulted the Fire Nation."

After that, Iroh told Zuko put me down and ended up having a talk with him, while I got to stay out longer. Prince Zuko is really starting to get on my last nerve and I'm starting to think I'll never get rescued. Do Aang and Sokka even know I'm gone?

_Katara_

------------------------

Dear Journal,

It seems I have experienced yet another... weird encounter with the Prince. Here's what happened:

I was running in the halls, trying to get to the washroom before anyone else. You see, the other washrooms on the hall have stopped working properly, and I have to wait in a line of about ten or more burly men in order to use the toilet. So, I was running and as I turned the corner, I collided with Prince Zuko. He caught me and I fell into his strong arms. But it seems he was carrying a scroll in his hand and he dropped it to catch me. The scroll rolled under his foot and he lost his balance, thus falling backwards on the floor. I ended up on top of him, our faces inches apart. And to make matters worst, Iroh just had to come strolling by. He saw us and said grinning, "Fine, do want you want. But I just hope none of the crewmembers don't walk by ." Zuko's face turned as red as a cherry and I bet mine did too. Iroh continued to walk by whistling innocently. I refused to look at Zuko as I stood up and dusted my skirt off. He picked up his scroll and walked off. I walked the opposite direction.

Why does this happen to _me_? Will these 'encounters' ever stop?

_Katara_

* * *

_This has to be my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Review please._

_Nika_


	5. Chapter 5

_Before I start, I have one question: Has anyone seen the preview for the next episode of Avatar, or they just haven't showed it on Nick yet? If you have, can you please tell me what's it about. _

_Okay, here's Chapter 5…_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Dear Journal,

One good thing has happened since I fell on Zuko; he hasn't talked to me since. But that hasn't stopped Iroh from making jokes about it and grinning every time he saw me. Now, I think it's better to stay in my cell rather than be embarrassed everyday.

_Where are Aang and Sokka?_

Surely they noticed I'm missing by now! What's taking them so long to come and get me? Maybe they got sidetracked, but with _what_? Or maybe Sokka ran out of food and they went to get some more? No. They wouldn't choose _me_ over _food_. Well, maybe Sokka would… I know Aang wouldn't let me down, though.

Whatever the reason, I just hope they get here soon.

_Katara_

-------------------

Dear Journal,

Today, while I chatted with Iroh over some tea, he told me tomorrow was music night. "It's a chance for the crew members to let loose and have some fun," He said. "But my poor nephew always sits back and look at everyone else, or stays in his room." He looked down at his tea then looked back at me grinning. "Maybe you could convince him to go and have some fun." I blushed. "No, he wouldn't listen to me. Besides, I don't want to have anything to do with that stubborn Prince," I said, sipping my tea. "_Right_." Iroh said.

That's pretty much what happened today. Italked with Iroh, ate supper, ate dinner, and that's it.Life on this boat is boring, no wonder Zuko is as grouchy as he is.

_Katara_

----------------------------

Dear Journal,

I have woken up and taken my bath already. I'm so excited about music night! I wonder if there's going to be decorations, and are they going to have a table full of food? More than likely there will be. I can't wait.

I must go eat breakfast now. I'll write about how Music Night later on when I go.

_Katara _

------------------------------

Dear Journal,

Music Night was so fun, with the exception of Zuko every now and then. Here's what happened:

Iroh and I arrived at Music Night (which was being held in the sparring room). I was wearing Fire Nation clothes. My old Water Tribe ones was dirty and a bit smelly so Iroh offered to give me something new to wear. Golden pants with a bright red, short sleeve shirt. It was hot out. So anyway, Iroh pushed opened the door and I gasped. The room was decorated in gold and red decorations, a table filled with all kinds of exotic food was lined against the wall, a couple of chairs along side the other side of the room, opposite of where the food was. It seemed almost every crewmember was there, and, surprisingly, Zuko was there too.

Iroh and I walked toward Zuko, who was staring at me in the strangest way. "Ah, so you have decided to come," Iroh smiled at Zuko. Zuko just nodded and turned away. "Well, I'll just leave you two here to mingle." Iroh winked at me and walked off into the crowd. I stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, not really knowing what to say to the Prince. Finally, I tried to start up small talk. "So, how come you don't like coming to Music Night? The decorations are beautiful," I said. Zuko still refused to look at me, but he said, "Pfft. The only reason it looks like this is because Uncle wanted to make your first Music Night something to remember." He said. "I think it's rather stupid." I frowned and tried to calm myself down. I didn't want to ruin my night by arguing with _him_. Just when I was about to say something, a soldier came up to me and asked me to dance. I nodded 'yes', and he led me out onto the floor.

The tune was fast, and I couldn't keep up for nothing in the world. The soldier, whose name is Shing, only laughed and coped with my inability to dance. Half way through the song, Zuko tapped Shing on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked. Shing kissed my hand, excusing himself, and bowed to Zuko. Zuko grabbed my hand and slipped his hand around my waist. "What do you think you're doing? I was having a good time with him!" I asked, annoyed. Zuko kept his stony expression as he answered, "I needed to ask you something." I sighed. "Okay, what is it? And it better not be about Aang." I waited, and waited, and waited. "Well…?" I looked at him expectedly. Zuko looked away and said stupidly, "I forgot."

I felt my temper rise, and I used every muscle in my body to keep me from slapping Zuko's head off. Taking a breath, I said as calmly as I could, "Oh, okay. As long as it wasn't about Aang." I noticed I was still in Zuko's embrace. I let out a small gasp and tried to pull away, but Zuko wouldn't let go. "Why won't you let me go?" I asked him. But he didn't hear me; he seemed deep in thought. Staring at me with those golden eyes of his. I stared at him for a few minutes before looking away blushing a bit, but I don't understand why. Still looking at the ground, I said, "Uh, Zuko? Zuko?" He finally snapped out of it and let go of me. He turned around and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" I called out, but he didn't answer me.

After Zuko left, I spent the rest of the night dancing with various soldiers, chatting with Iroh, and eating. But I still couldn't keep my mind off of Zuko. What was he thinking about? Why did he leave?

_Why do I care?_

It must be because I'm tired. That's it. I'm tired. Good night, Journal.

_Katara_

* * *

_I really hope all of you liked this chapter. Was that enough 'fluff' for ya? Lol. Review please._

Nika


	6. Chapter 6

_Eek! I haven't updated in a loooong time! I'm REALLY sorry for making all of you wait so long! I've been weighed down with so much homework and papers to write. Well, at least I updated now, right? I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Dear Journal,

A storm is brewing. The air is getting moist, the ocean isn't as calm as it usually is, and the clouds are getting dark. I noticed this happens when it's about to storm. Not at the South Pole of course, but when I traveled with Aang and Sokka to the Earth Kingdom. I'm worried about the ship. It's swaying from side to side very slightly, but you tell it's moving and it's not setting well my dinner. I hope the storm would just pass by quickly so my stomach does not feel so queasy.

Zuko has been ignoring me since Music Night. I have been doing the same also. I can't risk being noticed with him and having someone (mainly Iroh) think something is going on. Like _I_ would court the Prince anyway. I have more common sense than that.

Today I did nothing but sit on the deck and stare at the water. A few times I would bend it out of temptation when no one was looking. I ate dinner in my cell, but this time it was my choice. I know Iroh would bring up something about yesterday night and Zuko would go out of his way to avoid me. Not like I care or anything. It's just that I thought I'd make it easier for him _and_ me and just not dine with him.

But I still wonder: What was Zuko thinking that night at Music Night?

_Katara_

------------------------

Dear Journal,

I knew it! A storm transpired sometime last night! Iroh woke me up and told me he needed my help out on the deck. I jumped out of bed and followed him out of my cell and onto the deck. I gasped when I saw the destruction done to it. Water flooded everything. "Katara, we need you to push the water back into the ocean. Can you do that for us?" Iroh asked me. I nodded, pushed my sleeves up, and took a deep breath. I tried to concentrate but the heavy rain pounding on my head, wetting my clothes and making it stick to me was a distraction. I lifted my hands and glided them to the right, making the water slide over the steel floor, some going over the edge and falling back into the ocean. I repeated this motion until all the water was gone.

"Thank you, Katara." Iroh said to me when I was done. "I must remember to reward you for your good deed as soon as I can." I smiled and said, "No, really. You don't have to reward me or anything." He smiled warmly and nodded but I could tell a plan was developing inside his mind. As I walked to the door that led inside, I started to bend the water out of my clothes. That's when I noticed Zuko was staring at me in the strangest way again. It took me a while to realize my clothes were sticking to me, and when I did, I folding my arms around me and walked faster to the door. Zuko looked away, blushing a bit.

That Prince, a pervert! I can't believe he'll stare at me like that! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind tomorrow. It must be around midnight tonight and I need my sleep first.

_Katara_

---------------------------

Dear Journal,

I tried to confront Zuko about him yesterday, but our conversation went something like this:

"Zuko, I need to talk to you."

"…"

"Okay… Why have you been avoiding me lately? I mean, it's not I care or anything. I just want to know. And why were you staring at me like you was yesterday night?"

"…"

I went on. "I know it must have something to do with the 'incidents' we encountered the last few days. Is that what's making you so uncomfortable around me?"

"…"

"You could at least answer me, you know!"

"…"

"Just say _something_!"

"… Something."

I yelled out in frustration and stormed away. I know he rejoiced in getting rid of me so easily, but next time, I promise I will not be so easy. In the meantime, I have to keep an eye out for Iroh. I know he's cooking up a plan, and I have no doubt it's about me. And possibly Zuko.

_Katara_

----------------------------

Dear Journal,

The breeze was so strong, and the water was so harsh, I was forced to stay in my room. The only time I was allowed out was when they needed me to push the water that washed onto the ship back into the ocean. Even though I was told to stay inside, it was a great opportunity to explore the ship and try to memorize it so I would know where to go when I make my second escape attempt.

The inside of the ship was full of very long hallways and secret doors that were locked. I didn't get to see anything interesting really, until I found the private sparring room. I found it on accident. I was walking from room to room, occasionally opening doors (Luckily I didn't stumble upon anyone naked), and I opened the door to the private room. I was surprised it wasn't locked. I poked my head in and saw the Prince himself practicing alone. He punched the air and fire flowed from his fist and collided into the wall. Breathing heavily, he sat down on a cushion by the corner where candles were and lighted the candles. He was sitting crossed legged, his back facing me; he didn't even know I was there.

I stepped in, careful not to make a noise, and froze when he said, "Close the door when you come in. No one knows what is in this room, except Uncle, and I intend to keep it that way." I stood there for a minute before closing the door. I didn't know what to do; should I continue exploring, or should I stay there and talk to the Prince, trying to pry information out of him about his obsession with Aang and he reason he has that scar? My feet made the decision for me and I started walking toward him. When I became close enough, I realized he was meditating. He eyes were closed and the look on his face was content.

"What do you want?" He asked me. "Oh, um. I was just exploring the ship, and I found this room," I said, still studying his expression. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Me, not wanting to be caught staring, looked away and pretended to be interested in the candles. I could feel him staring I me; my face was burning. I knew I was blushing. All of the sudden, the flames on the candles became larger. Now I was really interested in the candles. I looked at him and back at the candles. The flame became small again.

"How'd you do that," I asked, astonished. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For the first few moments I thought he wasn't going to answer me, and I became angry. Just as I was going to argue with him, he spoke. "Control. That's how I did it. I had control over the fire. I let all my worries andproblems andremorseand anger go away and let peace consume me. That's how I gain control of my element, and not let it control me."

"So that's why you meditate?"

He nodded. Wow, all this time there _was_ something deep and peaceful in Zuko. I had no idea. I sat down beside him, cross-legged, and closed my eyes. I was eager to try this meditating thing, if it was all Zuko claimed it to be. I could feel his eyes on me as he asked, "What are you doing?" I answered, "What does it look like? I'm meditating." I could hear a low chuckle, and then there was silence.

I tried to let all my worries and sorrows drift away from me, but I couldn't. Maybe I was doing it wrong. But I refused to let Zuko know I couldn't do something he could do. So I kept my eyes closed and tried to pretend I was meditating. Then I heard a deep, unfamiliar laugh. I opened my eyes. It was Zuko laughing! I couldn't believe it, I never heard him laugh before. And I kind of liked it. When I asked him why he was laughing, he said because I was making faces when I was trying to meditate. I couldn't help but laugh when I tried to imagine my expression. And, not to mention, Zuko's laugh was a bit contagious.

We laughed for several minutes until our laughter died down, and we went to dinner. It was weird seeing this side of Zuko, and yet, I really liked it. It's good to knowZuko is really human deep inside.

Katara

* * *

_How'd you like that? I hope it makes up for not updating in a while. Since it's Spring Break, I'll update more often. Don't forget to review! _

_Nika_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! I updated much faster! Oh, and I realized when I was reading over the previous chapters, I haven't been adding the Disclaimer thing, so here it is._

_Disclaimer- when you start seeing Zuko and Katara hook up, Aang move on and forget about Katara, and Sokka and Zuko start being shirtless more often, then that's when you know I own Avatar. _

_Okay, on with the story!_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Dear Journal, 

Dinner was delicious as it always is, and Iroh didn't bring up anything about Zuko and I. Now that I mention it, he has been quiet lately. _Too_ quiet if you ask me. I'm sure Zuko has noticed Iroh not being himself. Every time I ask Iroh what's going on, he answers with a, "Oh, nothing. There's just a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about, Katara." In his normal cheery voice. But I know something is up, and, to tell the truth, I'm a bit scared. No doubt his plan has something to do with Zuko and I, and I scared he might do something drastic.

Guess what else happened yesterday? Iroh found out about this journal. See, I was writing in it yesterday night and he came to see me. Since Zuko is starting to trust me, he lets the door stay unlocked until a certain time. The door was unlocked and Iroh walked in, andsaw me writing in my journal. Then first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Please don't tell Zuko." I know if Zuko found out he would rid me of my journal, and I couldn't do without it. How else will I spend days inside when it's raining and storming, or when I get on Zuko's bad side and he decides to lock me up in my cell all day? I looked pleadingly up at Iroh, who only smiled and said to me, "Do not worry, Katara. My lips are sealed." I let out the breath I've been holding and told him thank you. After that, we chatted for a good half hour or so before he excused himself saying he wanted to have his last cup of tea before he retired to bed. I'm grateful to Iroh.

Zuko and I haven't talked today, but passed by each other on several times. In which I smiled a bit, and he almost let the sides of his mouth curl up into a smile. I don't think Iroh noticed, but if I know him well, he probably had. Other than that, Zuko and I had no contact whatsoever today. But I'm worried. Reading over previous journal entries, I realized I mention Zuko more and more. And in a good way! What is happening here? Why am I so suddenly talking (or writing) about this prince so much? Could I be that I am falling for him…? No. No, no, no, no. I couldn't be. I wouldn't. I would not betray Aang for a monster like him.

But whom am I kidding?

Deep down, I know Zuko isn't a monster. He kind of proved that in the private sparring room. No matter what, I vowed to keep Aang safe from the enemy. And crushing on him is not helping Aang one bit. So, starting right now, I vow not to get too close to Zuko. I will not betray Aang or Sokka or my entire nation. I can't.

_Katara_

------------------------

Dear Journal,

Today we stopped at another port. Zuko had started to lock me up in my room today, but Iroh told him it would be better if I'd stretch my legs and walk on solid ground. Zuko reluctantly agreed and we made our way to the deck and down the plank. Iroh walked off saying he wanted to buy more tealeaves, and left Zuko and I alone. He stayed close to me, of course, to make sure I wouldn't try to make a run for it. We didn't talk at all; there was an uncomfortable silence between us. It was strange. One day we're laughing together, and then the next we're lost for words. Just as we was about to go into a store I suggested we go in, a man with sideburns that run along the side of his face to his chin stopped us. He wore a frown that twisted into a smirk when his eyes wandered over to me.

"What's this, Prince Zuko? A concubine to satisfy your needs?" He let out a surly laugh at his own joke, which I didn't find funny. I was about to protest but Zuko cut me off. "What do you what, Zhao?" By the way the two men were giving the other death glares, it occurred to me they were not on good terms with the other. Not to mention, the name _Zhao_ sounded familiar to me. But I forgot where I heard it before. Finally, Zhao answered, "I think you know. Have you decided you give up your ship to me now?" That triggered my memory. Zhao was the guy that caused me to stay locked up in my cell for two days! So I finally get to see him. "How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not giving up my ship, Zhao!" I could see Zuko scowl, but Zhao seemed merely amused by Zuko's reaction. "I will not take no for an answer," Zhao told him firmly. "I have to leave, now. Hand over the ship in a week, or I will have to take matters into my own hands." Then Zhao looked over to me. "And perhaps we can set a deal for the girl, too." I looked away and tried not to wince at how lustfully he said those words.

He walked away with his crew following after him. Zuko turned to me and said, "Are you going to go into the market or not?" I nodded and walked in. It smelled of something sweet, I couldn't place it, but it smelled familiar. The shop owner was nowhere to be seen but I decided to take a look around anyway. The shop mostly consisted of clothing, jewelry, and small glass sculptures. I walked through the aisles observing the merchandise, and one particular thing caught my eye: a light blue, glass miniature figurine of a momma platypus bear and her cub. I looked at it in awe as I picked it up to examine it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Looks like somethin' caught you eye there!" I jumped and almost dropped the piece of art when someone snuck up behind me. I turned around and saw an old, gray-haired woman smiling at me, showing the only few teeth she had left. "Is that young man going to buy it for ya?" Still a little shaken up, I asked dumbly, "Huh?" "That young man, darlin'. The Firebender," she explained. That's when I recognized whom she was talking about. When I started to answer, she cut my off. "Hi, I'm Ting." She said enthusiastically as she held out her hand. I reluctantly shook it. "I'm…I'm Lei," I lied. I didn't want this strange woman knowing who I really was. I was uncertain about her; she was so odd. "Nice to meet you, Lei. Now you going to buy that, or not?" She pointed at the little figurine in my palm. I forgot about it. "Um, no, sorry," I told her. I put it back on the shelf. "Well, what you doing in my shop if you isn't goin' buy somethin'?" She asked. Before I could answer, she said, "If you isn't buyin', then you isn't stayin'. Shoo!" I stood there for a second shocked and confused by this woman before I walked swiftly out of the market, Zuko right behind me. I turned to look at him and saw a amused smirk on his face. "What? That woman was crazy!" Zuko's face started to turn a bit red from him trying to hold in the laughter. I suspected he was about to burst because he pulled my hand and almost ran back to the ship.

So, that was all that happened today. I wish I'd bought that figurine, though. But I had no money. Oh well, maybe I'll see another one at the next port we stop at, then I might ask Zuko or Iroh to get it for me.

I know I haven't wrote about this in a while but, WHERE'S AANG AND SOKKA!

_Katara_

--------------------------

Dear Journal,

Nothing much happened today. I talked to Iroh for a little while and he shared some of his tea with me. Zuko has been casting me strange looks, AGAIN. And my promise to Aang, Sokka, and my nation is not holding up well because I, too, find myself staring at the Prince. I fear I'm losing all my priorities and saneness on this ship.

May the Gods help me?

_Katara_

-------------------------------

Dear Journal,

Today Zuko did the one thing I never _ever_ thought he'd do in a million years. I'll let you decide how I should go about this, Journal.

I was walking around the ship again, this time not to explore but to at least try to relieve my bored-ness, and I ran into Prince Zuko. He was looking nervous even though he tried to hide it. "Come with me," he simply said and started to walk away. I was confused why he was acting that way, but I followed him nonetheless. Turns out he lead me to his room. I was a bit curious, scared, but mostly curious because I have never seen his room before. He led my inside and his room dark and lit by candles. The walls were bare with the exception of the Fire Nation symbol hanging on the wall. There was a small bed in the corner, and a meditation mat and candles in the other corner across the room. It was not what I thought the _prince_ of Firebenders would have as a room. I walked in and sat on the bed, since there were no chairs, which was very comfortable. Silky red covers covered the bed, and the pillow looked to be silk, too.

He sat next to me, but was far away, like I had a contagious infection or something. It reminded me of how the boys in the water tribe would act when we was younger. I still remember when Sokka went through that stage, and he still acts like it. I smiled to myself when I thought that thought and I think Zuko noticed it because he looked at me expectantly. A few minutes passed in tensed, uncomfortable silence before I asked Zuko, "So… why did you want me to come in here?" He looked at me and said irritably after a few seconds, "I was getting to that. Give me time!" "How much more time do you need? I've been waiting for over five minutes!" I scolded him. He mumbled something I couldn't comprehend. "What was that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Forget it," he said, annoyed. "Here." He took something out of his pocket and shoved it into my hands. I gasped when I saw what it was: the small light blue glass figurine of the platypus bear and her cub. When I looked up and was about to thank him, I saw Zuko head out the door and slam it shut. I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

Now, tell me journal. What should I do? I can no longer disregard the feelings I'm feeling now. As I write this, I'm holding the little figurine close to me. In fact, I haven't let it out of my sight all day. What does that mean? Maybe I do know what it means; I'm just scared to admit it.

I'm starting to fall for Prince Zuko…

_Katara_

_

* * *

_

_I noticed I got less reviews for the last chapter. Are you all giving up on me since I didn't update faster? Come on, guys. Reviewing doesn't take up that much time. Don't forget to review!_

_Nika _

_P.S. You might get to see a little of Aang and Sokka next chapter... _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, everyone! I know you're all eager to see what happens next so I won't bore you with my rambling. : ) I hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer- nope, still doesn't own Avatar. _

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Dear Journal, 

All day I sat on deck toying with the ocean water and thinking. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Iroh wasn't here to talk to me because he had to go to a meeting that Zuko called. So, I was out there all alone since almost every soldier went to that meeting, only a few stayed to watch me. And among those few was a friend I haven't talked to in a while: Shing. He came up to me and asked me to chat with over a cup of green tea. Bored of my mind and wanting to free my head of any thoughts of Zuko whatsoever, I gladly took his offer and we went to the cafeteria.

As he poured me my tea, he started up a friendly conversation. "So Miss Katara, how have you been since Music Night?" When he was done, I took the cup away. "I've been better," I sighed. "Is there something wrong?" "No, nothing is wrong Shing," I told him. Then, trying to lighten up the mood, I said enthusiastically, "Shing, what's been going on with you lately?" He took a sip of his drink and shook his head. "Nothing really. Following Prince Zuko's orders," he answered. We were quiet for a while before he asked me,"Katara, are you… are you and Prince Zuko courting?" I almost spit my tea out. "What! Where did you hear that?" "There has been some gossip going around about you and the prince," he said, as he sat down his cup. "What kind of gossip?" I was almost afraid to ask, but I was dying to know what these soldiers thought of Zuko and I. "Well," Shing started off uncertainly. "You started this, Shing. Now you're going to finish it by telling me," I said. He sighed. "There has been rumors that you have betrayed your nation and was caught purposely to be with the Prince. Then you two are to be betrothed and you will aid him in catching the Avatar. That this was one huge scheme." I was too shocked and angry to say something, so Shing went on. "Others say you're his concubine. And few say you two were already wedded, in secret of course."

I think Shing noticed I was fuming by the way he was shifting his eyes uncomfortably. "And what have you been saying?" He shook his headfrantically. "Nothing at all. I merely listen to the soldiers, not gossip with them." I nodded, scowling a bit, and abruptly stood from my seat and stomped to the door of the cafeteria. "Don't let those rumors get to you, Miss Katara!" Shing called after me. I didn't listen. He probably thought the same too; he just decided it would be better not to get on my bad side. I stormed out into the hallway and all the way to my cell. I even tried to find a way to lock it. I didn't want to see Zuko or any of his soldiers for the time being.

Who knew soldiers were such gossips?

_Katara_

----------------------

Dear Journal,

As I am still furious, this journal entry might consist of mostly how angry I am at Zuko, and his crew. How dare they make up lies about me! _Me_ betrothed to _Zuko_! They've got to be kidding me! Sokka will kill me! Aang will be devastated, and so will my nation! Do they think I will just betray everyone and destroy everythingI love just to be a prince who probably doesn't even feel the same way! They should seriously go to the infirmary and get their brains checked! I mean, come on! Who in their right mind would even think of that possibility! Gods, I am so angry right now. Maybe I should just take a break from this subject and write about something else.

On the plus side of today, I think I spotted Appa on an island we passed. Of course I didn't tell anyone or try to make myself be known, someone on board could've seen me and told Zuko. Here's what happened: I was leaning on the rail thinking (mostly cursing Zuko's crew and questioning the Gods why my luck is so horrible) and when I looked up, I saw an island. The first thought that came to my mind was, _I wonder is Aang and Sokka are camping there…. _Just then, I saw something large and white emerge from the island and fly away.

I'm positive it was Appa. How come they didn't come this way? The idiots. I could've been off this horrible ship and with the people I belong the most with: my brother and Aang.

_Katara_

----------------------------

Dear Journal,

Last night while I was in my bed thinking, I heard the jingling of keys. I thought it was just some soldier patrolling the hall or something, but it wasn't. I was surprised to see Zuko come in. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide, and I knew my eyes were, too. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him as I sat up, the cot making a creaking noise. "I, uh… I wanted to see if you were awake," he stammered. "Why?" I could tell he was telling a lie. "I don't need you interrogating me, peasant!" I was kind of shocked at him calling me that; after all, he hadn't called me _peasant_ in a while. "I'm not interrogating you! I just want to know why you snuck in here at a time you know I'll be asleep!" "I wasn't sneaking in here!" "Then what exactly was you doing?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a while. I pinned him down with an accusing glare. "Just tell me what you were going to do," I told him. He didn't say anything. He turned around and walked out of my cell, slamming the door behind him.

I must go to breakfast now, Journal. I'll write again before I go to bed.

_Katara_

------------------------------

Dear Journal,

Okay, now I can write about last night since I have enough time. I have already eaten dinner and, to my surprise, Zuko wasn't there. Iroh told me he wanted to eat in his room tonight. I was happy he decided to do so, but a little sad at the same time. I wonder why Zuko snuck in my cell at such at late time, and why he acted like it was such a big deal to tell me. Wait, maybe he knows about the journal. Maybe Iroh told him. No. Iroh would never go back on his word. Besides, if Zuko did find it, he would have thrown it overboard by now. So that's not the reason. But what is?

Maybe he really did want to see if I was awake. No, he wouldn't do that either. …Or maybe he wanted to steal the glass figurine from me! That's it! Why else would he try to sneak in! I can't believe he'll do something like that. But why would he want to have it back anyway? Because I made him angry? Why does he have to be such a mystery?

I told Iroh about Zuko's break in. He smiled mischievously and was about to say something but I stopped him by saying, "Don't even, Iroh." He only grinned and nodded. I knew I should have not told him, now he's going to think Zuko does that every night and something's going on, knowing Iroh. I pray to the Gods above that Aang and Sokka turn around and save me. I can't take these royal pains in the you-know-whatanymore.

By the way, tomorrow is Music Night.

_Katara_

-----------------------

Dear Journal,

I think today I found out what Iroh's plan was. Here's what happened:

Iroh and I were walking down the hallway to the sparring room, where Music Night is held. We were just having a friendly talk when a door on the opposite side of Iroh swung open. I looked to see what was going onand before I knew it, I was pushed into the black, empty space. I find out it's a closet. The door slammed shut and I banged on it. "Open the door! Iroh! What's going on!" I yell. I heard footsteps start to fade away and I sighed, leaning on the wall. A few minutes later, the door opens and someone else in thrown in. The door slammed shutand I hear an all too familiar voice yell, "Let me out! I demand you!" Then I saw fireball hit the door, with no prevail. I was stuck in there with Prince Zuko.

I don't think Zuko even knew I was in there until he ignited a fire inhis hand for light and saw me against the wall. "Don't tell me you had anything to do with this," Zuko growled. "Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Like I would want to be stuck in here with you." Zuko leaned on the wall opposite of me, he feet touching my side of the wall, and said under his breath, "I knew he cooking up a plan. I knew it." I stared at him before looking down at my shoes. We didn't say anything for a while. I occurred to me this was Iroh's evil plan to get Zuko and I to talk. There was never a Music Night planned tonight. I toyed with the silk fabric of the red shirt Iroh let me borrow for tonight. To try and make the most of being stuck in the closet with Prince Zuko, Isaid, "Thanks for the glass figurine." Zuko nodded, still staring at the steel door as if he was going to burn a hole in it and escape. I moved, trying tofind a comfortable way to lean on the wall but my leg brushed against Zuko's and we both stiffened. I'm sure he felt the electricity I felt. I stayed in my spot, a little afraid to move again.

"Zuko?" He turned his head to look at me. "Can you put the fire out? I'm getting too hot." In the small closet, the heat became almost unbearable. I was practically sweating, and I'm sure Zuko was too since he has all that armor on. "Can't handle the heat?" He asked, and I shivered. It was the way he said it: almost… seductively. I looked averted my gaze away from him and I knew he was smirking. I could feel it. The fire went out and we were in darkness again. I heard some shuffling and then I felt hot air on my face. I realized it was Zuko; he was a inch on two from face. I felt myself blushing. "Why are you so close?" I asked. "Because I'm comfortable in this position," he answered. "Does it bother you?" His breath blew onto my face, and my face grew hotter. It took me a moment to try to speak and sound normal. "N-no," I said. "You can't get to me, _Prince Zuko_." He face came closer. "Oh, really?" Then he…

I'm going to have to finish this tomorrow, Journal. I hear someone at my door. Until next time.

_Katara_

* * *

_Lol. I left you all at a cliffhanger. I'm so evil. So… what do you think Zuko did next? _

_Nika_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me a long time to update. My Internet wasn't working for a time and we had to get it fixed. Then we got it back, I had a major writer's block on the first entry. So, here's the awaited chapter!_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Dear Journal, 

Iroh was the one at my door. So, now that he's gone, let's continue.

"You can't get to me, _Prince _Zuko," I told him. "Oh, really?" His face came closer. Then he slipped his arm around my waist as I leaned forward. I don't know why, but I was enjoying this. I knew I should've done _something,_ like pushhim away.Our lips were centimeters apart when a loud boom sounded, followed by the ship shaking violently. We jumped apart from each other as far as the closet would allow. We stared at each other for a second; stunned we were about to kiss. Zuko broke the eye contact and pounded on the door yelling, "What's going on out there? Let me out!" I could hear rapid footsteps hurry past the door, and muffled voices. A minute or two later, the door opened and there stood a soldier, looking worried and a little frightened.

"Prince Zuko, sir, Admiral Zhao wishes to see you," the soldier reported. Zuko growled and pushed the soldier out of the way as she stepped out into the hall. "Bastard," Zuko muttered to himself. "Take Katara to her cell and guard her until I dismiss you." Zuko shouted the order as he began to sprint down the hall to the stairs that led to the deck. The guard looked at me, his eyebrows raised as he asked me, "You look a little flushed. Are you ill?" I shook my head and tried to calm down so my heart would stop beating fast. "No, no. I'm fine," I answered. He nodded and said, "Let's get you to your cell then." I didn't nod; I just walked past him and started down the hall myself.

We finally made it to my cell when the soldier asked, "So what did you and Prince Zuko do in there?" I blushed as I experienced a quick flashback of how close our faces were so close to each other. "Nothing!" I said quickly as I walked into my cell. I caught him smile at me just before he closed the cell door and locked it. I reached for you, journal, and began writing. So now here I am, and I'm still a little hot!

So, what do you think I should do, dear journal? Should I stay out of Zuko's way until Aang and Sokka rescue me? I know Zuko will try to avoid me anyway. He always does that when we experience an awkward moment. Maybe I should just forget the whole thing. Zuko probably will… I'll just pretend I never happened. We were never stuck in that closet, we were never about to kiss. Thanks for listening, journal.

_Katara_

-------------------------------

Dear Journal,

I ended up staying in my cell the whole day yesterday. I fell asleep before Zuko came, though, and I'm glad I did. I didn't want to confront him. And, just as I predicted, Zuko didn't come near me today, but that didn't stop him from staring at me. I wonder what he thinks about…. I won't fall anymore than I already had for this Prince. I have to fight these feelings until my brother and Aang rescues me.

Even if I did accept my feelings for Zuko and he the same for me, then what would happen next? Surely we couldn't run off together and start a new life. I have Aang to help master all the elements, and he has a mission to capture Aang. We can't just get together. It would go against everything I, and he, stand for. But like Gran-Gran always said…

…_Katara, only you can choose your path. So follow your heart, dear child. It knows the way._

And Gran-Gran was always wise and right about everything. But what would she say if she saw me here right now? Falling for the Prince of the Fire Nation? She would be so disappointed in me, I bet. Well, let's not talk about this anymore. Guess what Iroh did today?

I was in the cafeteria eating my lunch when Iroh came and flopped down in the seat in front of me, with a big, foolish grin. I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Hi Iroh," I said He looked as if he was about to laugh, "Hello Miss Katara." I knew that conversation was going to turn into something bad. Every time he called me _'Miss'_ it meant he had something on his mind. Something that had to do with Zuko and I. Something perverted. That only told me one thing: he knew what happened (or almost happened) in the closet. I looked back down at my food as he said, "Katara, dear child. Tell how you've been lately." I played with the leftover roll on my plate. "Great, Iroh. And what about you?" He smiled. "Just dandy. But then again, I always am. Does…. _Zuko_ have something to do with you feeling so great today?" I blushed and looked away. "Y-you know, don't you?" I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I sighed and looked at him. "Go on. Tell me how you think we belong together. I know you're going to tell me anyways."

Iroh chuckled and told me, "You know me so well, Katara, but this time your wrong. I'm not going to tell you that." My eyes widen, and I was about to say something but he continued. "Katara, what you did in that closet with my nephew should be enough to decide what your feelings are yourself. You do not need me telling you." I realized he was right. I stood up and said, "I'm going to my cell. Thanks for the advice, Iroh." He grinned and said, "Bring grandchildren back if you run into Prince Zuko." I blushed and walked out the door. I knew he was going to say something like that.

It's about dinnertime and I have to go now. Goodbye.

_Katara_

--------------------------

Dear Journal,

Zuko makes me so mad! Guess what he did this time!

I was sitting beside Iroh at the table chatting with him when Zuko walked in and took a seat in front of us. "It's about time you joined us for dinner, Prince Zuko," Iroh said as the servants brought Zuko his meal. He didn't say anything; he glanced quickly at me and began to eat his food. It was silent in the private dining room. I snuck a few glances at Zuko. He looked a little… handsome the way the lamp was casting a glow on his face. I bite into my fruit and looked away. I reached for the water pitcher at the same time he did and our hands touched, and we both looked up. The way the lamp made his eyes look so… fiery, so golden, it almost took my breath away. I looked down and took my hand away from the pitcher, my face a bit red.

I stood up, not feeling hungry anymore, and announced, "I'm a little tired. I'm going to get some rest." My plan was to write in my journal, but someone had something else in mind. I walked out the room and started walking down the long hall. It was kind of cold, so I folded my arms and tried to keep myself warm. A storm was supposed pass by tonight, that's probably why it was cold, I realized. All of the sudden, the ship started to rock. "Whoa!" I said aloud as I tried to keep my balance. Then I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I gasped and bent my head back so I could see whom the arms belonged to. Of course, it was Zuko.

When I blushed and tried to pull away, he turned me around so that I was facing him and held me tighter. Now I was positive I was blushing like mad. "Katara…" He breathed my name, and my knees felt weak. I tried to pull away but he was holding on to me too tight. I averted my eyes, but he lifted my chin to make me look directly at me. "Katara," he started again. "In that cramped closet, we didn't get to finish what we started." I gulped. "I _always_ finish what I start, Katara." My legs were getting weaker; my heart was pounding against my chest so hard I thought he could feel it. He smirked when he saw I was speechless. My blush deepened and he leaned down. Just as our lips were about to touch, he stopped and said seductively, "You better get to your cell. After all, you're tired aren't you?" Darn, now why did I say _that_?

He pulled back but still held on to me, I guess he knew I could've fell over if he'd let go. I was angry. How dare he do that, and then pull away! I glared at him; he merely smirked and walked away. I leaned on the wall and waited for my heart to calm down. Zuko is going down for that one.

_Katara_

* * *

_Yes, I know. This is a short chapter compared to my previous ones but I have so many ideas for the next chapter. Be prepared to be surprised my friends, be _very _prepared… And please don't be mad at me. This chapter included two near-kisses, but the last one has to be my favorite, and I hope yours too. Don't worry; they'll kiss soon enough. _

_Nika_


	10. Chapter 10

_TO ALL READERS/REVIEWERS:_

_Sorry, I know you all thought this to be a new chapter, but I have to tell you all something very important. I won't be able to update due to school coming to an end and so that means I have to study…A LOT. I'll start to update after June 2nd_ _and then I'll be updating like crazy 'cause I'll have lots of free time. _: ) _But thank you for the reviews I've been getting. I'm glad you like my story! _

_Until next time… _

_Nika_


	11. Chapter 11

1_Hey everybody. I hope you all haven't lost interest in my story. Some things have been going on lately and it made me really depressed and I cannot write AT ALL when I'm feeling depressed. I'm really sorry for the _very_ long wait!__ I'm going to try my best to finish this story (which will probably end around chapter 17 or 20) so I can get started on Zuko's journal :huge smile: Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! _

Chapter 10 

Dear Journal,

I _really_ hate myself right now. _Really_. I have done the most stupidest, Sokka-like thing in my entire life, and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for it. I'm sure you want to hear what happened, Journal, so let me explain.

It was sometime last night and I couldn't sleep so I started doodling on some of my paper. Doodling about what, you ask? I'll just say this: it included hearts, arrows, and a certain boy's name with a _fiery _attitude. Yeah, I think that clears it up pretty well. So anyway, I heard a loud noise followed by the ship creaking and rocking slightly from side to side. I jumped from my bed (if you would call such a rickety thing that), and opened my cell door. You see Iroh left it unlocked in case I might need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night or something. I was a little scared first, with all the men on board, but Shing agreed to watch me tonight so I didn't have to worry.

When I stepped out of the cell, I saw Shing asleep, snoring, and about to fall off his chair. I smiled and tiptoed away. As I stepped into the hallway, I looked both ways to see if anyone else was up that heard the noise. The hall was dark and quiet. I softly closed the door and ran to the end of the hallway where the stairs to the deck was, of course careful not to make any noise. I rushed up the stairs and opened the door slightly so I could poke my head out to see what was going on. What I saw made me drop my mouth right open. It was Aang and Sokka! Aang was already on the ground scanning the deck to see if anyone had saw him when he spotted me. His face lit up, his frown turned into a wide grin, and he almost jumped into the air as he yelled, "Katara! Guys, it's Katara!" The words _'guys', _at the time, didn't ring any bells and I ignored it. I pushed the door opened completely and ran to greet them. Aang gave me a big hug and grinned as he said, "Sorry for taking so long, Katara! We ran into a couple of _things_ on the way here…" I raised an eyebrow and looked up to see another figure standing beside Sokka. She was short, wearing green, had cloudy gray eyes, and her arms were crossed. "Who's…?" I started but didn't finish. "There's no time for introductions. We have to go, before Zuko or anyone else sees us!" Sokka said hurriedly, even though he looked relieved and happy. I nodded and climbed in Appa's saddle while Aang settled on Appa's head. Aang said, "Yip-Yip!" and we were off. It was after introductions and catching up when I realized something was wrong.

I forgot my journal.

All of the sudden I burst out saying, "OH MY GOSH!" Everyone looked at me, and I laughed a bit trying to cover up. "You know what? I'm hungry. Let's eat." I reached for some food and stuffed some fruit in my mouth. Everyone (especially Toph who was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and a 'What the heck?' look on her face) was staring at me.

So, New Journal, that's why I hate myself right now. I got to go since Aang is about to wake up. Good night.

_Katara_

* * *

Dear Journal,

Good morning, Journal. I realize my last entry was a bit rushed, but I didn't have anytime really to write every down. I couldn't sleep last night at all, and I can't help but have this empty feeling in my gut. You would think I'd be happy I'm with my family again, but I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I love being with Sokka and Aang and even Toph, but something just seems to be missing, and I don't know what.

I wonder what Zuko's doing right now. No doubt he noticed I'm missing, but I'm more worried if whether he found my diary or not. Maybe Iroh found it and is keeping it safely hidden from Zuko. Or maybe Shing found it when he woke up! Oh no. If Shing ever saw what I wrote in that journal… I can't imagine what I'll do. Shing would never tell on me like that though. At least I hope not. No, I don't think he will—after all, he's the closet friend I had on that ship. Iroh was good company, but he always thought something was going on between Zuko and I. He wish…

Anyway, today we landed around noon on abandoned island. I rejoiced in having stepped on land in nearly a month—solid ground never made me so happy. I went looking for fruits for camp (with Sokka accompanying me, in fear I might get kidnapped again), went swimming in the ocean, and practiced Waterbending some more. It was pretty much a boring day. Nothing compared to a day relaxing on the deck of Zuko's ship talking to Iroh or Shing, eating delicious meals, meditating with Zuko (if he let me, you know), or exploring the ship.

Sigh.

Looks like I'm going to have to find something else to do.

_Katara_

* * *

Dear Journal,

Toph is a _very_ obnoxious girl, and I'll tell you why, Journal.

1) She NEVER helps with setting up/ packing up camp. She just gets her stuff, hop on Appa, and don't bother to offer to help.

2) She is the LAZIEST person next to Sokka I know!

3) Being Aang's Earthbending teacher and all, I know she has to a bit strict, but she takes it to a whole new extreme! She puts down Aang everyday instead of encouraging him!

And 4) She has no respect for others! She called me an _Ice Queen!_ I ask you, Journal, HOW AM I AN ICE QUEEN!

Little brat. She reminds me of Zuko.

_Katara_

* * *

Dear Journal,

It seems Little-Miss-Bite-Me still didn't cool off. I'm willing to start over and give each of us a chance to change our first impressions of each other, but when I tried to apologize, Toph just ended up saying something smart and storming off. She said Instead of changing her first impression of me, I'd be better off changing my hairstyle because it's _so_ ugly. Sokka laughed, which made me even more frustrated, and Aang tried cooling every down by telling a joke. Nobody laughed, except Sokka. Toph stormed off somewhere in the forest. Sokka wiped the tear from his eyes, _still_ giggling. I stomped away to the coast so I could waterbend. And Aang tried telling another joke. Today wasn't a very good day, as you can see.

I _almost_ wish I were back in Zuko's ship. _Almost._

_Katara_

* * *

_Took me almost 2 weeks to write this, and it still seems crappy. Writer's Block is a real ass, and I hate it. Expect oneshots from me in the future to get my creative juices flowing again. Please go easy on me. I split Zuko and Katara up for a reason. Much fluffiness (but not too much) to go around in the future. But, for now, let's make them wait. ;)_

_Please Review. _


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! It's been a _long _time since this story has seen an update and I know some of you opened this page expecting a new chapter. Well, I have good news and bad news!

Bad news? I have _no _intentions of continuing this story - at least not anytime soon.

Good news? I have began a new, rewritten version of this story named _Katara's Journal !_ Although the plot differs completely from this one, I think you all will still enjoy it. It's already listed on my page. So what are you waiting for? Go read it ! : )

_-LadyLibra12_


End file.
